Dreams of Valentine's eve
by Thynerdgurl
Summary: Also on Ao3. My user is Thynerdgurl. Katniss has been dreaming of a boy and fallen in love with the one she only sees when her eyes are closed, miserable and alone, she feels as though nothing ever goes right. Peeta's nightmares of his mothers have been replaced by dreams of the most perfect girl in the world, moving to the town of Twelve he may find the girl of his dreams. They ha
1. Chapter 1

Once there was a girl, swallowed in grief.  
She sank so fast she couldn't breathe.  
But you'd never know by the front she puts up.  
Her father died when she was sixteen.  
Her mother couldn't handle and she lost herself in a dream.  
And her dear little sister, of only twelve, struck down by a car.  
Instantly dead.  
All three funerals held within a month.  
She is scared and all alone.  
So you may forgive her, if she dreams of a boy.  
Golden hair and sea blue eyes.  
He loves her for her and not just her lies.

She trudged through the snow, pulling her jacket to hug her body tighter. Her mind was still reeling from her dream last night.  
For months she had dreamed of a boy with golden waves and impossibly blue eyes, last night she got a name.  
Peeta.  
Her dream-self had whispered it as he kissed her neck and throbbed inside of her.  
She shook her head as if to rid herself of the name. She had come to the realization a few weeks ago that the boy in her dreams would forever be it for her, she fell in love with a figment of her twisted imagination. It was crazy, she knew. If she was normal then she'd just date Gale, but she couldn't, it felt like she was cheating on him.  
"Brainless?" Johanna wagged a gloved hand in front of the dreamy-eyed girl's face. "You in there?" she tried again.  
"Huh –wha-?" Katniss startled, she hadn't realized that she head paused with her hand on the door of 'Jo's Café'. Jo had always wanted her own restaurant, this Katniss knew, but it wasn't until the café opened did she realize how serious her friend was. It was a quaint little building near the small town's library; the inside was just as quaint, hard wood floors and dark walls to give a cozy and comfortable feeling. "R-right." She mumbled, feeling the blush rise to her cheeks as she recalled how he had looked above her last night.  
"Well then, Tequila shots it is tonight, we make a toast to the lack of dates for tomorrow." She wiry brunette winked at her friend. Katniss nodded mutely, not finding it in her to speak anymore. Katniss pulled at her hat, willing the waffle material to swallow her whole. Johanna smirked as they got in the car. "Who's got you blushing?" she wondered out loud as she started the engine.  
"No one." Katniss mumbled, turning to fully face the window.  
"That's not true." Johanna argued. "Katniss Everdeen doesn't blush." Johanna barked in laughter. "Is it Gale? He's meeting us at the bar." Johanna was sure she had pin-pointed her stone-hearted friend's behavior. Katniss didn't reply, and Johanna couldn't see the annoyed eye-roll followed by the shedding of a tear or two.  
"Have you ever thought that maybe the world hates you and it fucks things up just to taunt you?" Katniss asked suddenly after a long moment of silence. Johanna didn't know how to reply, so she stared at the traffic as she thought.  
"Yes." It was barely a whisper but Katniss caught it. Katniss shut her eyes tightly to halt the sudden onslaught of tears, but the sight of his blue irises as he licked that plump bottom lip shot straight to her groin.  
God, she thought, He is going to be the death of me.

Once there was a boy who just wanted to be loved.  
His dreams were dashed and all hope was lost.  
Yet by the smile he wears you'd never know.  
He was supposed to be a she.  
His mother would never let him forget.  
Nothing she did was enough for his father to bother.  
Bruises covered his ivory skin until the day he turned eighteen.  
No one even asked.  
He is scarred and broken.  
So you may forgive him, if he dreams of a girl.  
Raven hair and piercing silver eyes.  
She holds him tight when he screams himself awake.

He finished kneading the last of the dough for the day. He was kidding himself if he thought he could distract himself.  
It felt real, the way she clawed at his back and whispered his name as she reached her release. He hung his head, replaying over what he could recall of his most recent dream.  
Katniss.  
She was perfect in every aspect of the word, from the way her braided hair hung over her shoulder to the way she clenched around him. Dreams of her had replaced his nightmares, for that he was thankful.  
He slammed his fist against the table, remembering the countless time's he woken with tears in his eyes, wishing with all his might that she could truly exist and be his.  
He honest to god had fallen in love with a dream. He felt insane.  
These dreams had plagued – He couldn't yet decipher if they were to his benefit or not – him ever since he moved to the small town of Twelve to start a bakery away from his parent's shadow.  
"Peet?" Finn asked from the doorway, a worried look on his face. Finnick had been one of the first employees hired to help with the bakery, he and Peeta had become fast friends. "I think you need a drink." Peeta couldn't do anything but nod in agreement. "So," he continued as Peeta locked up. "What should I get Annie for valentine's day? It's tomorrow and I'm freaking out, man." He mumbled cautiously.  
"Girls love jewelry," Peeta replied. Katniss doesn't. His traitorous mind shouted back at him. "or just some chocolate." Katniss likes dark chocolate. His brain informed him. He screwed his eyes shut in order to ban the thoughts of her, only to be rewarded with an image of her in the shower, the water beating down on her peaked nipples and her hand between her thighs as she moaned his name. He slid into the driver's seat of his car seat he attempted to clear his mind.  
"Yeah, Annie does like white chocolate." Finnick mused as he hopped joyfully into the passenger seat. The falling snow didn't let up as they drove to the local bar. Peeta had a weird feeling in his chest as they pulled into the nearly empty parking lot.  
"You ready, man?" Finnick asked happily as he threw the door open, letting a gust of freezing wind into the truck's cabin. "Aw, dude! Jo's car is here!" He called out before closing the door and running through the snow to the entrance. Peeta reluctantly got out of the car and made his way to the entrance. The soft country music was spilling out of the door, through the window he could see the wooden paneling of the walls and scuffed surface of the floor along with tables and booths. An old fashioned juke-box sat in the far corner. Finnick had told Peeta about the man who ran the Abernathy tavern, the old town drunkard who gave "wicked" advice. He stopped short after the door swung shut behind him.  
It was her.

Brought together at the most random of times.  
Meant to be, a destined pair.  
Their love was unavoidable.

Something pulled at her eyes; she looked up from her drink. Johanna's flirty giggle and Gale's jokes drowned away as she met the same intense blue eyes from her dreams. His mouth hung open and his hair falling haphazardly over his forehead. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of him.  
"Fuck." She whispered as Finnick Odair grabbed his arm and took him to the bar.  
"What was that, Kat?" Gale asked, slinging an arm around her shoulder, nuzzling his nose into her cheek uncomfortably. When she and Jo had arrived he had already been multiple drinks ahead of them.  
"N-nothing." Katniss mumbled, chancing a look over at the blonde boy, he was what looked like glaring at Gale. Katniss gently pushed Gale off of her and over to Johanna.

He stared in horror as the dark haired man through his arm around her, jealously flared in his stomach. He saw her glance over at him with a somewhat apologetic look.  
"Who's that?" he asked Finn as the girl pushed the man off of her and onto the other girl. Finnick looked up at the table with the three people.  
"Johanna, Gale and Katniss." He rattled off with utter ease.  
Katniss.  
"Uh huh…" Peeta nodded as Finnick handed him his drink.  
"Let's go sit with them." Finnick doesn't wait for his friend's answer. "Hey guys!" Finnick cheers as he sits across from them, Peeta following.  
"Who's this hot piece of ass?" The brunette with a pixie-cut asks, eyeing Peeta. Katniss glared into her glass.  
"Peeta, Peeta Mellark." He answers, smiling politely to her. He see's Katniss's eyes widen at his name.  
"Well, I'm Johanna Mason, but you can call me Jo." The brunette murmurs with a saucy wink. "These are Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen." She vaguely gestures to the other two at the table.  
"Katniss…" He tests. Her head snaps up to meet his eyes, as –unbeknownst to him – her thighs clench. "Beautiful name." He gives her a crooked smile, blue irises darkening. Her cheeks flush before flooding with crimson.  
"Thanks." She mutters, barely above a whisper. He glances to her now empty cup, reveling in the fact that Johanna, Gale and Finnick are engaged in intense conversation.  
"What were you drinking?" He asks, "I'll get you another." He offers. She nods slowly before standing up with him and walking to the bar in front of him. He turns to her while they wait. "I feel like I know you." He says, not wanting to scare her off with the full truth. A look of understanding and acknowledgement flashes through her eyes.  
"I know the feeling." The words flowed out easier than she cared to admit. They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. Once her drink came she downed it in a single gulp.  
"Want to get out of here?" He asked, leaning in and lowering his voice. A single nod was all he needed to grab her hand as they rushed out to his truck.

It was against her better judgment, she half-ass scolded herself as he pressed her to the now closed and locked door. His lips pressed to hers with a fiery passion she had never experienced until tonight. She couldn't help moaning into his mouth. She slung her leg over his hip as he ground his pelvis into hers. She broke the kiss to throw her head back and mewl as he gyrated his hardness against her already wet core. He took advantage of her position by kissing and suckling on her neck.  
"Peeta!" she groaned as he lifted her other leg to lift her against him and carry her to the bedroom of his apartment. Every touch and kiss sent a bolt of lightning to the area between her thighs.  
He places her gently on the bed before climbing over her to kiss her again, their tongues stroking the other. She inches her hands up into his shirt onto his back to claw off the pale blue button-up. He kneels between her legs to peel off his shirt and throw it behind him. He bent back down to pull her shirt up just over her breasts. He licked the tender mounds peeking out from the top of her bra, sending her bucking her hips and arching her back. She fisted the sheets as his tongue poked and prodded past the fabric of her bra. She reached behind her back to unhook her bra and shed her shirt. He kneaded her breasts, brushing his thumbs over her nipples or pinching them – causing her to gasp loudly and buck her hips – occasionally.  
"More, I need you." She pleaded, tugging at the button of his jeans. She felt a jolt of electricity, enjoying the moment as he straightened to pull his jeans and socks off. He ran his hands over her torso before sliding her own jeans down her legs. Picking up her leg, he placed a kiss on her inner calf, making his way up to her inner folds. "Oh, god!" Katniss mewled from above him, fisting a hand into his hair. He flattened his tongue against her panty-clad core as she bucked and cried out to him. He shot her a devilish grin as he hooked his thumbs through the blue panties.  
"These are cute," He mused, "but they'll have to go." He swiftly tugged them off before quickly pressing his tongue back to her. A strangled scream left her mouth as she writhed against the bed. This is better than the dreams, he thought with a smirk. Sticking two fingers inside of her and pumping, he rubbed circles around her clit with his tongue.  
"Peeta." She moaned loudly, the sound reverberating through the walls of the bedroom. "Please," she begged, "I need you." She whispered. He couldn't hold back any longer, his hardness was straining against his boxer-briefs. She didn't want to wait any longer so she pulled the last barrier of clothes off with her feet.  
"Eager?" He teased, licking his way up from her slit to her mouth. Reaching over her, he pulls open the drawer of his bedside table, revealing an untouched package of condoms.  
"Prepared?" she teases back as he opens the pack and pulls one out.  
"Never hurts." He replies with a playful shrug. The tearing of the wrapper sends an anxious flutter through her heart. It's not like it's either of their first times, she lost her virginity to her college boyfriend – Darius - while his first time was with a girl named Glimmer at a party his junior year of high school. Yet, the nervous biting of lips and shy glances, along with anticipating flutters of random organs would not subside. She snatched the condom from his hand with a smirk and rolled it onto his pleasantly surprisingly impressive length, at this he groaned loudly and dropped his head into the crook of her shoulder.  
Finally, he positioned at her entrance and entered her slowly, both of them moaning and entering pure bliss.  
He began slowly, thrusting in an out of her at an excruciatingly, deliciously tentative pace. They soon found that that wasn't going to get them anywhere; she took the lead by pushing him on his back, straddling him. She began rocking and bouncing, her hands on her chest and his on her hips. She threw her head back to cry out his name.  
"God, Kat." He groans, thrusting into her as she clenched around him, aggressively pressing her lips to his as they climaxed together.  
She slumped onto him as they panted, falling from the highest of highs.

She awoke naked, tangled in a mass of blankets. She grinned sleepily, remembering her Peeta dream from last night. She dreamt that they had met at the bar and he had taken her to his apartment for the best night of her life. She recalled how her dream-self and Peeta had repeated the act multiple times before she fell asleep in his arms.  
She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling, it wasn't her ceiling. That's when the smell of bacon hit her nose. She sat up quickly, accessing the room, it was the room from her dream, and it even had his clothes strewn about. She grinned giddily as she picked up the pale blue button up and threw it on, leaving the top three buttons undone, exposing an ample about of cleavage.  
She crept her way to the kitchen, covering her mouth with the extra long sleeve to avoid giggling as she beheld the sight of Peeta – in his underwear – dancing to some old country song as he flipped pancakes. Alas, he turned around and caught sight of her, dropping what he was doing he sauntered over to her and picked her up by her waist to twirl her around.  
"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured, kissing her forehead. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck as he set her down, grinning widely.  
"Good morning to you too, handsome." She whispered, rubbing her nose against his.  
"Oh!" Peeta exclaimed, as if remembering something. He turned to the island where a heart shaped box sat along with a chocolate rose. "Sorry, they – uh – didn't have a dark chocolate option at the gift shop, so there's dark in the pancakes…" he trailed off at the look of amazement on her face. "I-um…" He began to explain himself but was cut off by her gently pressing her lips to his.  
"I have them too." She whispered against his lips. He stared in astonishment, unbelieving that they were talking about the same thing. "Your favorite color is sunset, you double knot your shoelaces and sleep with the window open." She grinned, still against his lips.  
"Your favorite color is green, you do archery and you're stubborn with a fire in your eyes." He replied, with a grin to match hers. "God, do I love you." He murmured.  
"I love you too." She then closed the distance between him with a sweet kiss.  
"Happy valentine's day, Kat." He said before kissing her nose.


	2. Chapter 2

The panic attack began in the bathroom.

_How was he real?_ She wondered to herself. _Why did he pick me? _A cruel voice inside her head muttered that he'd just leave her, along with everyone else. Her deepest fears began to slowly creep into her mind, blackening around the edges with images of him gone, or his blood splattered against the windshield of a car. She sank to her knees against the sink, fingers tearing at her hair as the onslaught of inevitable tears battled their way through the fortresses that were her eye lids. Her silent sobs shook her body as she clawed for answers within her self-conscience. A knock sounded at the door.

"Katniss?" His sweet voice filled her ears before the door slowly creaked open. The pain and sadness that washed over his features as he saw her huddled against the wall broke her heart again. "Oh, Kat." He didn't ask for an explanation, he just held her close. He understood that the lack of nightmares during the night meant they took over in the day. His fingers ran though her hair to remove her own. "Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered into her hair once her sobs had subsided into sniffles. She gave the smallest shake of her head.

"Just promise me you won't leave me." Her voice was broken and edged with unyielding sorrow.

"I promise" he vowed into her temple before placing a gentle kiss upon it. "Come on," He coaxed. "Breakfast is done." He lifted her from the floor and carried her in his arms to the kitchen. "Do I have to feed you too?" He teased. She barked out a wet laugh as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"No, thank you very much but I can do that on my own." She replied with a small smile.

"Darn." He exclaimed in mock disappointment. She stifled a giggle by shoving a piece of pancake into her mouth. She moaned in appreciation at the taste.

"This is really good!" She managed between shoveling more food. He chuckled at her quickly emptying plate.

"Well I should hope so!" He teased. "I do own the bakery, so I'm hoping I'm good at making a trivial pancake." She gawked at him.

"The new bakery?" she asked. He nodded absently. "Well, your cheese buns are orgasmic." He stopped what he was doing to stare, open mouthed at her.

"Orgasmic?" He asked, dumbfounded. She nodded with a coy smile.

"Almost as orgasmic as…" she trailed off to reach for a strip of bacon.

"What?" he asked expectantly, his cock twitching. "As what?" he pleaded for her to continue. She smirked and winked at him, sucking syrup off her finger. "You are going to kill me." He muttered, slinging her over his shoulder as she shrieked happily. He threw her not-so-gently onto the bed and crawled over her. "I'll show you orgasmic." He growled, inching his hands up her thighs and underneath his shirt from last night. She writhed at the feeling of his hot mouth suckling and licking her neck. His fingers reached her core as he grinned against her neck. "Going commando, are we?" his voice was deep and sultry, shooting straight to her groin as she groaned. "So wet." He murmured, pressing his hardness into her. He slid down to his knees beside the bed and pulled her calves over each of his shoulders.

"Peeta." She let out a breathy sigh as she raked her fingers through his hair, arching her back from the bed. "Oh god!" She threw her head back as he tentatively licked her throbbing clit. He roughly licked up her folds and probed her with his tongue as she screamed and squirmed, grasping wildly to his hair. Her peak rumbled through her and had her screaming his name. She lay, panting, eyes closed when he rose and swooped in to kiss her.

"Mmm." He moaned against her lips. "I love the way you taste." She could only mutely smile and kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. "God," He muttered. "I need to be inside you." He growled into her ears, nipping at her earlobe.

"Please." She whispered in response. He wasted no time pulling of his boxers, slipping on a condom and plunging into her. They both cried out at the feeling of him sheathed within her. He couldn't control himself to go slow this time around, he pounded into her as she clawed at his back and mewled his name. Reaching between them he rubbed his finger over her clit until she came with an earth shattering scream. He then roughly rolled her over and pulled her onto her hands and knees where he began thrusting into her again. She cried out into the mattress as his skin slapped against hers. He reached up her torso to knead her breast, pressing his chest to her back as he continued his fast pace.

"Peeta!" she cried when he halted and throbbed within her, releasing himself with a grunt into the condom. They both collapsed onto the bed, his weight created a safe and happy bubble around her. When he got up to clean himself off she felt empty and hollow.

He returned to the room, pulling her to her feet and kissing her with a kiss that turned her legs to liquid all over.

"Let's go." He murmured. "I think my valentine deserves a proper date." He added, kissing her neck.

. . .

The market was buzzing with the townsfolk of Twelve as they walked through the street, hand in hand. They had stopped by her place for her to change into non-walk-of-shame clothes. She, feeling a bit cheeky and still reveling in the realization that he was real, stuck her hand into the back pocket of his jeans, he quirked a playful eyebrow at her as if to say that two can play at the game. When she was least expecting it his arm slid around her waist and his hand was under the fabric of her shirt as his fingers drew patterns on the skin.

Katniss, of course, cracked first by pulling him into a deserted ally and pulling him against her as she leaned against the wall.

"I can't keep my hands off of you." He growled, resting a hand on the wall as his other tilted her jaw so he could capture her lips in a passionate battle for dominance. She pulled him closer by his belt loops and moaned into his mouth at the friction.

"Katniss?" A voice sounded from the mouth of the ally. She looked up and gaped at a confused looking Gale.

"H-hi Gale." She greeted, offering a small wave. She found it difficult not to just send him away as Peeta rested his face in her neck to nip softly at the skin.

"Who's that?" Gale asked, pointing accusingly at Peeta. Peeta pulled away from her to hold out his hand to the other man.

"Peeta Mellark." He offered and let his hand drop after a few seconds of Gale glaring at it.

"What's he doing with you?" Gale continued to question Katniss.

"I'm her valentine's date." Peeta replied smoothly. She wasn't sure if usage of the words boyfriend and girlfriend were permitted at this point. She settled for nodding in agreement at Peeta's statement.

"Oh." Gale muttered in a resigned tone. "So I guess you won't be attending Johanna's event tonight." He looked at Katniss hopefully.

"No, sorry." She finally managed before Gale turned to leave.

"What event?" Peeta asked, pressing her against the wall once more.

"Johanna's haters for valentine's day bar crawl." She said quietly, getting distracted by the dark color of Peeta's eyes.

"Well then you're right, no way I'm going to let you attend that when I could have you to myself." He whispered, leaning closer to her face. A shiver ran down her spine at the possessive tone in her voice.

"Well then," She exhaled "I'm all yours."

. . .

"Order up at table nine." Delly called from the kitchen. Katniss blew a strand of hair out of her face as she picked up the dishes and rushed them to table nine where a few middle-aged women sat, chattering and gossiping. Every once in a while Katniss would catch a few words about the new, and attractive, baker in town, she fought to contain a smile. It had been a week since she and Peeta had found each other in the bar.

Her shift at Sae's diner would end in fifteen minutes and she could run to the bakery.

"What's got you so distracted lately?" Madge, another waitress, asked curiously.

"I have a hot date." Katniss smirked at the girl's astonished face.

"Who? Spill!" Madge demanded, and that's where Katniss knew she shouldn't have said anything.

"Just…some…guy." Katniss lied, not very skillfully.

"Gale?" Madge asked, sounding a bit off-put.

"Nope." Katniss replied as she balanced dirty dishes back to the kitchen.

"Do tell." Madge insisted once more. Katniss sighed, giving up.

"You know that baker that just moved to town?" she asked, knowing full well the blonde knew who he was.

"Him?" Madge gasped, taken aback. "How?" she asked, prodding Katniss farther.

"Must be my Everdeen charm." Katniss muttered with a snort.

"Oh please." Delly piped up with a teasing grin, "you've got to tell us how you bagged that one." They both blinked rapidly as if children pleading for a cookie.

"We met at the bar." Katniss relented. "We kind of…clicked, like, déjà vu?" Katniss maneuvered around the entire story to avoid sounding insane.

"So romantic!" Delly said wistfully. "Thom isn't that romantic." She clicked her tongue.

Katniss looked at the clock, relived to be allowed to leave her shift.

She threw on her normal clothes in the bathroom and bolted out of the diner to run towards the bakery. Knocking on the back door she attempted to warm up her hands in the cold backyard of the building. The door opened to reveal a grinning Finnick.

"Hey Finn." She greeted, stepping through the door.

"He's helping a customer but with be back for closing right after." Finnick told her, taking off his apron and yelling to the front that he was leaving.

Katniss milled around the back room until a warm body pressed her against a counter from behind.

"Hey babe." He whispered, sweeping her braid to the side to kiss her neck.

"Mmmm." She hummed, turning around to face him. He caught her lips with his own, lifting her onto the counter.

"So," He began, resting his forehead against hers. "What's planned for tonight?" He asks, his voice deep and rough.

"Oh, you know, a movie and take-out." She replies, ghosting her fingers over his collarbone and chest.

"Sounds like a plan." He smiled, kissing her again.


End file.
